1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing a conference service and an apparatus thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for providing a conference service, by which a realistic conference service can be provided by receiving information associated with conference participation from conference participants' personal terminals, and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communication technology, there is provided a real-time conference service among a plurality of participants located in different spaces.
Such a real-time conference service has an advantage of allowing participants located in different spaces to participate in the conference, but has a disadvantage of a realistic sensation becoming inferior. Since participants participate in a conference through terminals in a separate space, there occur problems that the concentration on the conference is lowered and that a desire for participating in the conference is lowered depending on the degree of communication status or the degree of mastery of terminal operations.
azMeanwhile, when a large number of persons participate even in a conference held in the same space rather than in different spaces, there is also a problem that the conference does not proceed smoothly as a number of persons want to speak at the same time.
Nevertheless, conference services for improving the reality and concentration of a conference and smoothly performing the conference in the presence of a large number of participants are not provided.
Further, a method of effectively controlling the terminals of conference participants according to circumstances is also not provided.